csofandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Hale M82
Parker Hale M82 ('''M'odel 82)'' is the seventh bolt-action sniper rifle introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Parker Hale M82 is a British bolt-action sniper rifle chambered with 10 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullets. This sniper was served by the Canadian army as the "C3". M82 is good in dealing enemies in middle range with critical hit on head and gut. Unlike other sniper rifles, M82 can do only one time zoom which is very good for hit-and-run tactic. Advantages *One-hit-kill on head and gut area *High reserve ammunition *Accurate even when not zoomed *High knockback/stun to zombies *Light weight *Can be enhanced *Can be crafted from Advanced Sniper Recipes Disadvantages *Cannot do instant kill on chest and legs *Expensive in-game price *Scope restricted to a single zoom, which is more difficult to snipe far ranged enemies. Release date *'Singapore / Malaysia' : 10th April 2013 alongside with Survivor. *'Indonesia': 25 September 2013 alongside with Ruin. Tips *Aim for the head or gut for instant kill. *Try not to camp in one spot. Move frequently but never when aiming *Finish the enemy with secondary/melee if they are not died yet after the first shot. *Duck when you are ready to shoot in very long distance for better accuracy. *M82 is suitable for middle range battles due to its only zoom-in-once scope. *No-scope shots can be performed when standing still. *Try to use snap-shot tactics to get good view of other spot. *Use quick-switch tactics often to increase the rate of fire. *M82 has the same weight as Colt M4A1. *M82 has the same damage as M24 sniper rifle. *10 rounds of M82 can deal 990 ~ 1980 damages to zombies. *M82 can double kill in one shot, depends on the situation and player skills. *10 rounds of M82 can deal 5000 ~ 6000 damages to Bosses in Zombie Scenario, provided the attack power has been maxed, Comparison to Remington M24A2 Positive *More accurate (+2%) *Can be enhanced Neutral *Same ammunition (7.62 NATO) *Same damage (99) *Same magazine size (10 rounds) Negative *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *Heavier (+9%) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Cannot zoom twice *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) *More expensive (+$200) Variant M82 Enhanced Editions The enhanced M82 can hold 3 extra rounds than the original variant. Users Terrorists *Spade: Seen armed with a Parker Hale M82 in the promotional poster. Gallery M82 File:M82_viewmodel.png|View model File:M82_firemodel.png|Shoot model M82.gif|Fire and reload animations File:M82_worldmodel.png|World model File:M82_crosshair.png|Zoom crosshair Iy9Q7IlkKNlU9.jpg|In-game screenshot Parker Hale M82-12.jpg|Spade aiming with M82 Promotion left m82.jpg|South Korea poster File:M82_enhanced_promo_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster M82.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M82_ruin_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Ingame-1adw.jpg|Ditto, In-game M82Craft.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting File:M82_hud.png|HUD icon M82 Expert Edition File:M82expert_viewmodel.png|View model File:M82expert_shootmodel.png|Shoot model m82_6.jpg|World model 295377_497266443676429_100587675_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster M82 Master Edition File:M82master_viewmodel.png|View model File:M82master_shootmodel.png|Shoot model m82_8.jpg|World model 295377 497266443676429 100587675 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Shoot sound Reload sound Are you going to buy this weapon? Yes! No! Not sure.. Trivia *This weapon, should not be confused with the Barrett M82 anti-material sniper rifle. *It shares nearly the same animation as the Remington M24 and the Remington XM2010 ESR. *In real life, it can only hold 4 rounds and uses internal-tube magazine instead of box magazine. *There is a Henry Stoner writing on Master and Expert edition models. Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:British weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Long range weapons Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Scoped weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants